Silence
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: OKay, this episode aired in my area on Saturday night...This is my version of what happened. Rated T just to be safe, like always. Sort of a spoiler, if you haven't watched in while...well, just read it....


This is MY take on what happened when Riyuzaki died in Light's arms

**MY version of "Silence"**

**Okay, this contains spoilers, I guess, even though the episode has already aired…whatever…anyway, this is how I would have written the ending of Riyuzaki's life…Slight yaoi…heehee….anyway, please R&R!**

**I do not own this or any of the characters…and sadly I do not a own a Death Note either…oh what a screwy place the world would be if I did….teeheehee…**

RYUZAKI'S POV

He was still wet, as was I. It had been stupid, to walk down memory lane, and get lost like I had. And then I had just wandered outside, into the pouring rain.

I had contemplated the drop from the top of my building to the ground below. It was definitely far enough to die from the impact. More than enough, really. But then, what would have happened t my investigation…

_Bong…_

That bell…I could hear it, and I had heard it all day…that was when I had noticed Light, standing there, watching me. He obviously didn't want to get wet…and I didn't blame him. The rain wasn't exactly warm.

He said something, but I couldn't hear it over the rain. I cupped my hand to my ear.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" He asked, his hand to his mouth. I pretended not to hear, and I put my hand to my ear again. But this time I smiled.

He stared for a moment, but then he walked forward, into the rain. His arm covered his head, as if that could keep him dry. He came toward me, and I just stood there, waiting for him.

"What are you doing Riyuzaki?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular…its just…I hear the bell." I wondered then, if Light could hear it too.

"The bell?" He asked. Apparently, he couldn't hear it.

I looked up and away from him. "Yes, the sound of a bell has been unusually loud today." I said, still not looking at him. His wet shirt was clinging to him…

He looked around, then back at me, his arm still over his head. "I don't hear anything." He said.

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church…maybe a wedding, or perhaps a…" I almost said funeral.

He was looking at me, I could feel it. "What are you getting at Riyuzaki?" I turned to look at him. His arm was down now, and his clothes clung to him in the most delicious way…

"Come on, cut it out, lets get back inside." He said. He sounded a little angry. I looked down then.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wound' believe any of it." I wanted to say that I loved him then, but I didn't.

I saw him looking at me out f the corner of my eye. He looked mad, and confused. Perhaps frustrated. With me.

He chuckled. "You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sund like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriousy all the time." I turned to look at him again as he paused. "I probably know that better than anyone." It was true. He was my only friend, and he knew more about me that any other person.

"Yes." I said softly. "I would say that's a fair assessment. But…I could say the same about you." And that was true, as well.

"Hm?" He sounded puzzled now. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. He sounded a little offended too.

I looked at him, an idea in my head. "Tell me Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a moment where you actually told the truth?" I was curious about it suddenly. It was as if the rain has just stopped. It seemed silent now.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Where's this coming from, Riyuzaki?" He asked. "I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there…however, find me one person in this world whose never had to tell a lie…it wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscience effort not to tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer." He sounded so sincere…but still, I got the feeling he was lying then and there.

I looked down and away again. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." I knew his well now…but not well enough…We were silent in the rain for a few more moments.

"Lets g back inside, we're both drenched." I said finally.

He chuckled a little and said, "Yeah."

He was sitting on the steps, drying himself off. He had taken his wet shoes off…He looked good when he was dry…but when he was wet, he looked positively sexy.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing." I said as I walked up.

He continued t dry his tawny hair.

"It's your own fault. What did you expect?" He asked, drying his face.

"You're right, sorry." I murmured. I had the sudden _need_ to touch him…

I got a sudden idea. I walked forward softly, taking the towel off my head as I did so.

I got in front of him on the steps, and sat down. I gently picked up his foot. It was still wet. The only dry part of Light seemed to be his head.

"What are you doing?" He sounded nervous.

I looked up. "I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway." I said.

"L-look its fine, you don't have to do that." He still sounded nervous. Then I realized that if he hadn't wanted me to touch his foot, he would have kicked me.

"I can give you a massage as well." I said, he looked…intrigued by the idea. "Its the least I can do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this." I said. He looked away.

"Fine, do what you want." He said.

"Oh, all right." I said, managing to keep the happiness from my voice.

I gently placed my other hand on the soul of his foot, and applied pressure. He grunted in pain and surprise.

"Hey!" He said.

"You'll get used to it." I murmured softly.

He was silent again. Then my hair started to drip water on his leg. Stupid hair…

He moved slightly, but I didn't pay any attention. I just massaged his foot…

Until he started to wipe off the water front my hair and forehead. Then I stopped moving all together. My eyes widened.

"Here, you're still soaked." He said softly, almost tenderly as he dried my bangs.

"I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it. He stayed silent. I moved on to his other foot. He sat in silence as I massaged and tried it.

We sat there like that for a long moment.

"It'll be lonely, won't it?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Hm?" He sounded like he was coming out of a daze…

"You and I will be parting ways soon." I said softly. Our eyes met, and I felt something travel between us.

He looked as if he was about to say something to me, but my phone rang.

I stood up, and answered it. "Yes?" I said softly, noticing that Light was still staring at me.

"I understand, I'm on my way." I said. "Come on, let's go Light, it seems like its all worked out." I said, not looking at him. I stood up and walked away, and he got up to follow me.

When we arrived back, Matsuda was the first to speak, as always.

"Riyuzaki! What's the meaning of this? You some gotten approval from another country to use the note book for an execution?" Matsuda said, sounding upset and worried and annoying all in one.

"Watari, excellent work, thank you." I sighed into the speaker.

"Not at all." Watari replied. I knew he would do just about anything if I asked him to…

"First things first, please make arrangements to transfer the notebook immediately." I said, wondering just what Light was thinking.

"Right." Watari said.

"Riyuzaki, what are you trying to do?" Light asked, sounding more curious than upset.

I picked up my spoon and bounced it over the notebook. "I'm gonna try out the notebook for real." I said. After all, how _else_ would I ever know if it really worked?

Everyone gasped, even Light.

"It's already been worked out, the person who will write in the notebook will be a criminal who is scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days. If he's still alive 13 days after writing the name he'll be pardoned from execution." I said. Really, it was a wonderfully brilliant plan.

Matsuda sputtered.

"But still, to sacrifice a life-" Mr. Yagami began.

We're very close! If we work this out, the entire case will be solved." And it would, too. If the criminal died, then there was no way Light would be Kira, or Misa. And that would mean that the dead man was guilty. A phony trial would solve everything.

But, if it wasn't true, then Light was Kira, and Misa was the second Kira. That was the only logical explanation.

The power flickered and the emergency red lights came on. I had a very bad feeling…

"What is this? A-a black out?" Matsuda asked, terrified. I was certain it was Rem, the Shinigami doing it.

Watari was making pained noises on the other end. "Watari?" I asked softly, fear leaking into my voice. "Watari!" I said, just before the screen went white.

**All data deletion** shone on every screen. No…that meant something had happened to Watari…

"What the hell's going on?" One of the men asked, obviously nervous.

"I told Watari that he should erase all information…in the event something was to happen to him…" I said. My voice sounded younger, even to my own ears.

"If something were to happen…" One man said.

"Could it be…"

I had a sudden thought. "Where is the Shinigami?" I asked hurriedly.

"Good question, I don't see it." Mr. Yagami said, looking around.

"It must have disappeared…"

"Everyone, the Shiniga-" I had started to say it, but I felt a sudden chill go over me…I dropped my spoon. I knew that I was going to die.

I started to topple out of the chair, and Light caught me as I hit the ground.

Even then, everything was starting to fade…

Matsuda said something, but it was drowned out by the tolling of a bell…

I realized, in a moment of sudden clarity, that Light was holding me, and looked at me. He looked…saddened, but at the same time smug…as if a plan had just worked perfectly…

Of course, Light was Kira. Now I knew that without a doubt…

We just stared at each other for a moment, and I felt myself drift further away….

Brief flashes of my life…

But through it all, I saw Light's face. He looked truly sad now…and his eyes were glassy, as if e was about to start crying…

And that bell…that stupid, annoying bell was still tolling, louder and louder…

Light moved his head down, and in the glow of the emergency lights, he looked truly evil. But his head kept going down. His lips gently brushed my own in a chaste kiss.

"I am Kira." He breathed against my lips.

I managed somehow to kiss him back, even thought I was too weak to breathe…

"I know." I whispered with my very last breath. And then everything faded to black, and Light's face disappeared. I was floating in black, then. I was completely weightless…

"You're dead now." A soft, familiar voice said. I turned and saw Rem.

"I know." I said softly. Our voices echoed endlessly here.

"Did you love him?" He asked suddenly. I nodded without hesitation.

"Yes I did. And I still do." I said.

He sighed. "I killed you." Rem said.

I nodded. "Yes, I figured you had. Did Light ask you to?" I wondered.

Rem shook his head. "No. Light Yagami did not. He knew I would kill you and the other human to save Misa." He said.

I nodded in understanding. "You love her." I said.

He nodded. "Yes."

We were silent for a moment, both of us just floating in the vast nothingness.

"Where do I go from here?" I asked him. He was a God of Death, I was sure he would know.

"I cannot say. But you will leave here, that I know." He said. I wondered what he meant, but then I knew. I was being pulled forward, into a light….

And then I looked back, and saw Rem. He was watching Misa, in the human world…

And then I was in the light, and I was truly dead…

**A/N okay, that was a SUCKY ending, I know! But I JUST saw this episode yesterday(Saturday), and I HAD to write something for it. Just a one-shot, no more chapters, ever. Sorry!**


End file.
